Flatmates
by xHerzAsx
Summary: They were flatmates, they were best friends and they were really frustrated about relationships. So what would two young men do about this? Spamano Human AU / Mention of GerIta / Rated M for reasons :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So there is another story :)

There will be about 8 chapters. The story is already finishied and in the care of my beta at the moment!

It´s -of course- Spamano because they are just adorable~

I think the "friends with benefits" cliche fits very well to them, no?

I hope you had all a happy christmas and have big plans for an amazing new year!

And of cousre I hope you guys will enjoy this story, I had a great time writing it!

A big THANK YOU to Tsundere35160 for being beta reader to my story and helping me with the language fails :) I already learned a lot - and still need to learn a lot more- and you made me enjoy and laugh about my own story again!

1

"You want a beer as well?"

"Fuck yeah."

I chuckled and gave the second bottle I already brought (just in case) over to the couch to Lovino. I sat down on the couch, next to my grumpy flatmate. We clacked the bottles against each other, drank in silence and stared at the TV, not even paying attention to it. It was not as comfortable as it sounded, since we both were very angry and frustrated. Finally I sighed and took another gulp of my beer.

I started a conversation, "Your frown seems deeper than usual... Shitty day?"

He looked really pissed off. Every other sane human being would get the hell out of this room, scared to death. Good thing I was a little bit different.

His frown deepened more, but then a small bitter and false grin tucked the corners of his lips. I smiled too, but I didn't feel like smiling as well.

He finally said, "I suppose yours was as shitty as mine?" Huh…so he was able to read my mood just as well as I could read his. Nobody else would have known that my smile was fake.

I held up my bottle for a silent cheer, but let my head fall down, defeated. I didn't try to smile anymore.

"I got dumped… again…" I confessed.

He lifted his bottle at me and saluted again.

"Jackpot!" He said, his eyes glittered mischievously, "… but me too." He added after a few moments.

He noticed my concerned look and blushed lightly.

"What was it this time, Bastard? Were you accused of being to clingy and wimpy? … Or did your partner cheat again?" He questioned.

Darn… Lovino knew too much about me.

"A little bit of everything I think?" I murmured and chuckled helplessly. The Italian just snorted, sounding almost amused.

"Why do you always choose people that don't get how you think? Even I understand that you just need a good argument and a kick in your ass sometimes."

I had to laugh. That was kind of true.

Now it was my turn to show how well I knew him.

"And isn't it the same for you? Let's see… Did one try to change you into the nice, little, adorable guy you look like, instead of accepting you the way you are? And then they get scared when they see your intense side?" I guessed.

"Fuck. You know too much about me… now I have to kill you" He muttered and let down the empty bottle.

That was exactly what I meant!

I got off the couch to get some more alcohol and came back with a whole arm full of beer. We needed to kill off some unnecessary brain cells here!

We spent the following hours sitting –or half laying- on the couch and getting drunk as hell! We had a great time with complaining about how pointless love and relationships were. It was all about harmony and shit, but did nobody see that a calm relationship was a dead one?

"I wouldn't say that I don't believe in fucking, love or relationships, but what is this shit!? This isn´t love, this is a torture… and you don't even get sex… you just get that –I´m disappointed- look" Lovino cursed passionately and hugged his empty beer bottle.

"Ah… I miss de sex…" I mumbled dreamily, my eyes already half closed. And it was true, so true! I felt so stressed and frustrated and there was no way to release… sure jerking off or doing sports… or getting drunk would make it a little bit better, but we all know what we really need.

My flat mate nodded eagerly.

"God, you're so right! I…I really need a good fuck!"

Feeling steadied in my opinion I continued, fumbling with my bottle and use it to point in the air. The alcohol let me stumble over my words, but I believed that drunk people always tell the truth!

"Si! I mean come on! How can one be dominant or romantic, when they don´t even want to respond to you or saying they have a headache or some other silly excuse… It would be so much easier if you could have sex without the whole relationship thing. Just two people who need to clear their minds."

"You're a dumbass and an airhead but you have a point there." The Italian said, but I was too drunk to be stunned about the fact he agreed with me.

"Dios." I rubbed my eyes.

There was silence for a few moments. I was already wondering if Lovino has fallen asleep.

"So…so you wantto have sexas badly as me..?" I heard a very low voice saying, the words slurred with alcohol.

"Si. I don't even have a word for it" For some reason I whispered as well. I felt I should lower my voice so as not to disturb the atmosphere. Hah! And people thought I couldn't read the atmosphere. I mean, I have no idea where this is going, but I think I was playing along quite well!

He was silent again. I opened my eyes to look at him. He chewed at his bottom lip as if he was holding back instead of saying something… what could it be? Finally he sighed and laid his head back.

"Well… that sucks…" He muttered.

And then there was an idea that popped up in my mind. Suddenly, I felt like he was giving me hints. If anyone asks, I blamed the alcohol for it!

I sat up quickly and snapped my fingers like I just had solved a really difficult problem.

"Let's have sex..." I said quietly and looked to him, as if it was the only logic option.

His eyes snapped open as well and he glared at me, his features flustered.

"What the fuck… did you say?!"

"Let's have sex!" I repeated enthusiastically, as he didn't share my excitement I began to explain myself.

"I mean… look, its jussst logic! We both got dumped and have had enough of those stupid things called relationships. We both agree, that we totaaaally need sex. I knew we've both dated men and woman already… we're best friends, and flat mates so it'll be just sex, and no feelings will come in the way! It's a win-win situation!"

He looked at me in horror for a few more moments and after a while I began to worry if my idea was as great as I thought it was, or if it was just the alcohol speaking through me. Then he leaned in with a skeptical but not angry look.

"Ah lo siento… maybe it was a bad idea…" I said quietly.

"Ok, let's do this"

I was already starting an apologetic ramble and was gesturing with my arms but after he said that I froze in a really awkward position.

"…ah?"

He snorted again, "Normally you're an airhead, but you are right about that, so I agree with you… don't look at me like that. I can´t believe I'm saying this… not having sex for so long is evil shit…" He said, and I could see that the tips of his ears had turned a light shade of pink.

I had to laugh, because it was adorable and I felt flattered by his hidden compliment.

"See what sis no sex thing has done to usss! We have to help each other, as se best friends we are!" I slurred heavily.

Then there was a short silence, but we were both too drunk to feel awkward. I think we had a silent agreement of some sort that there would be no unnecessary foreplay or kissing and stuff.

So I decided to just lean forward but I failed and pushed Lovino -not so gently- against the couch. His glare told me he was not amused. I stayed like that, bent over him but I smiled apologetically. As I adjusted myself on top of him, he stopped me.

"Whoa…whoa… wait!" He slurred out, "I want to top!"

I gave him a blank look.

"No…I do" I said.

"NO. I do." He responded.

"No… I do." I said again and tried to continue what I had initiated. He began to struggle against me and tried to get on top. We rolled around on the couch a little bit.

I had to grab the leather of the couch and I shook my head.

"Woah… the room is spinning." I informed Lovino and looked up at the ceiling. He made a similar irritated look and finally sighed, "Fuck… I think we're too drunk for real sex…"

I chewed on my bottom lip, while laying down beside Lovino and waited until the room stopped spinning. Then I looked to my flat mate's disappointed face.

"And… what if we try somesing else…you know… to see if it works? And if it's not embara…embara…embarrassing, we can worry about se real thing." I suggested with a helpless expression.

"So… no choosing position here…?" Lovino asked.

"Uhm… si…?"I said and ran my fingers through my hair and tried to adjust myself in a more comfortable position, it was a small couch after all. As soon as I moved, Lovino turned to face me. I could feel something hard brushing my leg. It took just about a half second to get me focused. New record for me!

And just the thought of the nice and smutty things that could happen now, were enough to send a shiver down my spine and get me aroused as well. I could already feel that nice tickling sensation in my stomach that was both arousal and anticipation.

My hips began to slowly move by themselves to make the thrilling feeling last longer or make it more intense. I could feel that it was the same for Lovino.

Dios… just feeling something hot and hard grinding against your own crotch –that wasn't your own hand- it just felt so good, I realized. I hadn´t done this for too long.

Suddenly hands reached around my waist and pressed our hips together eagerly. I could hear a low moan escape from my flat mate's lips. Did his voice always sound so sexy?

We kept doing that for a few moments, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. Now.

I hesitated for a moment. I opened my eyes, only to see two golden glowing embers just in front of me. He still looked quite upset.

"Would you…. Fucking please hurry the fuck up? Or do I have to do everything by myself?" He growled lowly. I could hear he wasn't angry, just frustrated. And drunk, just like me.

I couldn´t help myself and chuckled over his reaction. Without another word I began to unbuckle his belt. His grip around my waist got firmer and I could feel his hands were traveling lower to my butt while he started to move his hips again. I pulled his belt out of the loops with a small whipping sound and let it fall to the floor. Then I opened his jeans. I didn't wear a belt myself because I always changed into some jogging pants after arriving at home, so Lovino was able to get my pants down just with a small movement of his hands.

For some reason I didn't dare to look down at our surely-tall and proudly standing erections, because it was still a little bit awkward. Instead I looked at Lovino's face.

I watched him close his eyes and revel in the pleasure he was recieving. That was probably a good idea so I closed my eyes a little too, but keeping them half open to watch Lovino.

I reached down to touch the tip of his cock. I could hear a slight whimper as response and I could feel that he had pressed our hips together harder so our cocks were pressed against each other more.

Another wave of pleasure went through my body and I automatically reached my hand around both of our cocks to press them together even more. Lovino seemed to like that and I began to move my hands.

Normally I wasn't able to reach my climax in a short time when I was drunk. It was really difficult to focus and do the right moves. But this time was different. We both didn't last very long, almost screaming while hitting our orgasm. Maybe it was because we both just needed it so badly or we just matched in this kind of activity.

And let me say. It was the best orgasm I had in a long time!


	2. Chapter 2

_So, there you have the second chapter of my little story._

 _It´s actually my favorite because it was so much fun to write!_

 _Thanks to my beta_ _Tsundere35160 for doing a great job :)_

 _And OF COURSE thanks to all of you for reading this story!_

 _I would be glad to know what you think of this story! So if there is anything you want to say, what you did like or not, please let me know :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 **2**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. Alone. I yawned loudly and stretched, awaiting the aching in my head and the pain in my whole body that would be the result of stress and frustration, but something was different.

I froze momentarily. No headache… and my whole body felt pretty relaxed and calm. I felt great! I slowly opened my eyes and pinched my cheek, just to make sure I wasn't asleep or dreaming.

I realized I wasn't and finally stood up. I didn't want to put on any clothes so I walked to the kitchen with only my shorts on while scratching my stomach.

My flat mate was already in the kitchen, drinking coffee and checking his mail on his phone. As I walked in the room he looked up and stared at me for a moment, then he looked to his phone again.

"Coffee is ready." He said in a quiet and calm voice.

My eyes widened as I looked at his relaxed expression.

"Did…. Did you just offer me some of your precious coffee?" I asked bluntly.

He just snorted, but it didn't sound annoyed… maybe amused.

"Take it or leave it."

I hurried to get myself a cup of coffee and then I sat down on my chair.

"Muchas gracias Lovi!" I said, happily sipping on the coffee. (Way better than that instant shit from my home country!)

"Something really good must have happened for you to be in such a generous mood this morning!"

Then there was a short silence, in which we both realized that "last night" really happened. I swallowed the gulp of coffee quickly and we both looked at each other, gauging the each other's reaction.

"Are you feeling awkward now?" Lovino finally managed to say, setting his phone on the table.

I finished another sip of the delicious coffee and put the mug on the table. Then I thought about the question with a slight frown.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." I heard Lovino say with an amused snort. It lighted up my already sunny mood even more. I gave him a really bright smile.

"Ah… Lo siento" I said, scratching the tip of my nose.

"No, no awkwardness or embarrassment though… I actually feel pretty great today" I rambled exitedly.

Then I got quiet and slightly worried.

"And… you?" I asked.

Lovino's expression didn't say anything. He just stared at me, making me feel really uncomfortable. It would be terrible if it only was good for me, and I didn't even notice it.

I suddenly started to think that I would have to search for a new flat now, and was about to freak out when I heard a light chuckle from my flat mate.

Wait a moment…

A chuckle…?

From Lovino?

I blinked, confused, and stared at him.

"Everything's fine… I think." He simply said. "I'm more satisfied than embarrassed, so it's your lucky day bastard."

My eyes sparkled.

"I knew it! We just found out the secret about true happiness!" I started to ramble again.

"Fuck. You little creep… I would call it the secret of easy and effective satisfaction." Lovino said. I was sure it would take me some time to get used to this calm and almost cheerful voice.

It creeped the shit out of me at the moment, because my mind expected him to go berserk at any second.

"So we can keep this going?" I asked even more excited.

Lovino's ears turned a slight shade of pink as he nodded and ran a hand to his neck.

"I think so bastard. But don't get too overjoyed about this… and… we have to set some rules."

I blinked again, "Rules?"

Xxx

"Rules!" Lovino said with a serious look on his face, as we sat on the couch the following evening.

I nodded slowly.

"You speak and I try to follow… but I don´t get how sex and rules can fit together." I murmured being honest.

I got a slap on the back of my head for that, not hard enough to seriously hurt though.

"Of course we need rules Bastard! If not only to get rid of the problems a relationship brings!" My flat mate said.

Then he counted on his fingers.

"First, no kissing-"

"Because that is for relationships." I interrupted, proud that I could follow his logic.

"Si!" Lovino said and raised a second finger.

"And because we aren't a couple, we don't have to do something that just pleases one of us. So, no blowjobs either!"

"But Lovi! To give one can be a pleasure too!" I began to complain, watching with a slight amusement as he blushed darkly. I suddenly wondered if he had some bad experiences with it as his facial expression changed.

"I think we should forget about this whole-"

I shook my head and held up my hands.

"No no! Don't worry! No Blowjobs! What are the other rules?" I said frantically.

The Italian needed a minute to calm down, then he continued.

"We won't speak of this outside of this flat." He murmured. "And, it will go on only as long we both agree to it, when one of us gets someone else, we quit. And we never talk about this again." That was the last rule.

I sighed a little bit.

"You should be a little more lenient… at least one of the rules should be if it's fun or not?" I tried but Lovi cut me off.

"And the fucking most important question… Who is going to top?!" He suddenly asked.

Huh, that must really bother him. I leaned my head to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

"How about we decide it with rock-paper-scissors, or we flip a coin?" I suggested easily, thinking that this whole thing was probably at least a little bit funny.

"… and the winner will decide?" Lovino said quietly. Wow! He really took the bait. I looked at him in slight surprise.

"Ah… Si, I think…?" I said.

I searched through my pockets for a coin, and quickly found one. I held it unnecessary high, smiling proudly.

He stopped my enthusiastic showing of the coin I had found and took my hands in his.

"BUT! But." He interrupted, "…do we make one fix decision… or do we make a new decision every time…?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know…?"

He grinned somewhat evilly, "You want to trick me, don't you, you bastard!? This time will decide for every other time" He then said.

I shrugged again. "Ok…"

He didn't seem satisfied with this, "No no, wait! Every time a new decision!" He changed his mind, and looked really nervous.

I just nodded and leaned forward a little bit.

"You can still change your mind… you know? I won't be mad at you" I said, and it was the truth.

He looked me in the eyes for a moment, and I could see that he was still unsure, but then he nodded.

"I know bastard, now let's do this, before I get sleepy."

I then raised the coin again, looking to my flat mate.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads." He slowly said, and I could hear a little insecurity in his voice.

I smiled at him while flipping the coin. I caught it with my hand and laid it flat on the other hand, still covering the coin. I took a theatrical breath and took my hand away.

"It's tails…" Lovino said, and I could hear a little surprise

I expected that he would hesitate and I took hold of his hands.

"We don't have-" I started, but he stood up.

I looked up at him as he headed to my room.

"What are you waiting for, dammit!?" He shouted back to me from my room.

I just stared where he had gone for a moment, then stood up and hurried to my room.

"Do you have any condoms?" He asked, and I noticed that his voice didn't sound as nervous as before. I was stunned, sometimes I just didn't get my flat mate.

I opened the little nightstand and took out one and some lube too.

"Of course!" I said.

Lovino was already busy taking off his clothes. He left his shorts on though.

Again, I stared at him in awe for a moment. I then hurriedly mimicked him, almost falling down on my face.

Finally, we stood in front of each other, both only in our shorts, and looking at each other. I had to admit, the Italian had a sexy body. Not really my type, but quiet delicious.

"You're not my type, but I can work with this" Lovino said just as I was thinking about him, looking me up and down.

And with that it began… our little adventure.

Xxx

Let me say… The start …wasn't so easy.

I was used to always seeing sex and romance together. And with the "no kissing" rule, I didn't know how to start.

So I gently moved him so that he was laying on the mattress and tried to feel him up, before we could start. I felt aroused, because of the introduction of something new, something interesting, but there was a little bit of nervousness too.

Even without romance, I didn't want to hurt him. But as soon as I started to let my hands wander over his body, the mood seemed to flow in an almost magical way. As I began to push a lubed finger inside of him, he moaned softly and his hands reached down to softly stroke my cock. I was a little bit surprised but it felt so good, I didn't think about it very long and continued.

"Hurry up, it's enough. I'm not that sensitive…" I heard Lovino whisper and felt an electric sensation in my erection. Now. Now…!

I pulled my fingers out of his incredible heat, and watched him stunned as he turned around. Lovino noticed my confusion and looked over his shoulders, sighing in impatience, "Since we are not kissing and we are not in love, we can screw the romance and choose the most pleasurable position, or not?" He quietly said, his face turning an adorable shade of red.

I watched him in awe, if we hadn't just agreed that love would be excluded from this, I would have wanted to shout that I loved him, the adorable way he blushed was simply delicious.

Instead I just started to grin and took the condom, ripped it open and rolled it on quickly. While adding a little bit of lube I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I like that…"

I was really pleased with the shudder I received as a response.

And with that, I grabbed his hips and pushed myself inside of him slowly. He cried out in what I assumed was arousal and reached out to take a hold of the head of the bed. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feeling I hadn't had for such a long time.

"Move... but slowly." He moaned and I obeyed immediately, I slowly pulled almost the whole way out, then moved forward again slowly, going deep into the tight heat. The feeling tingled in my stomach, it felt so good. I kept repeating the action, leaning down to press my upper body against his back.

"Deeper…" He demanded breathlessly.

I held out an arm and placed it beside Lovino's on the head of the bed to stabilize myself. With my other hand I embraced his waist. I could feel him pressing his back against me, and it aroused me even more.

"Can I go faster…?" I pleaded, already moving a little bit faster without waiting for a response, but I kept myself from thrusting too hard.

"Ah… si… but… make it as long as possible. I like the friction…AH!" He suddenly yelped and tightened up. I figured I had hit his prostate, and I continued with the long thrusts like he had asked. All thoughts flew out of my head however, and I let out a loud moan.

"Oh my god… do that again… so tight…" I gasped as I made a long thrust and I couldn't resist hitting the spot I did before again. Lovino groaned loudly again, and I could feel his hand reaching down, brushing mine while doing so, to stroke himself. Was he already that close?

As I asked him, he got even tighter. I had to close my eyes to handle the pleasuring pressure, as I kept moving. I tried to hit his prostate as much as possible with the long thrusts so we both got what we wanted out of this.

There was already an unbearable heat pooling in the pit of my stomach that was threatening to overwhelm me.

"I think I'm gonna cum..." I gasped and nibbled on the skin of his neck.

"No…not yet…" Lovino moaned and I could tell he wasn't as close as I was. The movement of his hands got faster.

I blew on the spot I just nibbled at and watched as goosebumps appeared on his skin. I loosened my grip around his waist and gently pushed his hand away from his cock.

I could tell he was about to complain about this, but I replaced his hand with my own, pressing the needy flesh in my palm, while moving up and down at the same speed I was thrusting in him. He arched his back and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh... Fuck… more…faster…" He gritted through his teeth.

It was unnecessary for him to tell me that, because as I got faster Lovino got tighter, and that was a wonderful feeling.

We didn´t last very long like that, and as he came I felt the warm wetness dripping from my fingers, and the pressure of his orgasm squeezing me was too much for me to handle. My mind went blank and I couldn't resist thrusting into him hard and fast a few times, before reaching my climax.

I pulled out immediately to prevent myself from collapsing on top of him, and rolled myself on my back. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself, before rolling on his back as well.

We just laid there in silence and tried to catch out breaths, staring at the ceiling totally satisfied.

It wasn't unpleasant, but I had the feeling that something was missing. Usually, there were some rituals like kissing and cuddling after something like this…

"Ah… that was good" I finally managed to say, still looking at the ceiling.

Lovino nodded and hummed lowly, sitting up he asked, "Yep. I got a new movie. Wanna watch it in the living room, bastard?" It was in his usual rude flat mate manner but his voice was kind of soft. I liked how his voice sounded in the afterglow of sex. That wasn't bad right?

I was a bit nervous about his reaction, and quite surprised that he managed it better than me. So I grinned and sat up.

"You mean that new movie about the boxing robots you talked about last week! I so~ wanted to watch it!"

Because we didn't kiss or cuddle after the sex, it was like everything else we did together.

We ended up doing it almost every day.

It was really good!

No more subtly glancing at each other to check if the other is in the mood. We just asked bluntly, "Wanna fuck?" And the other said either yes or no, and since we were both healthy young men, no was seldom the answer.

The sex got better every time we did it, because neither one of us hesitated to tell the other what we wanted.

Most times we decided who would top with the coin. Whoever topped was responsible for the condoms, the lube, and of course the bed.

Lovino told me exactly what he wanted me to do when I was topping, and so I learned that he didn't want it rough until a specific point, right before his orgasm – then I could get as wild as I wanted to – and that it would drive him wild, whenever I touched that strange curl of his. His favorite position was doggy style, because it aroused him whenever I embraced him from behind like that.

When I was the bottom, I was a bit nervous because I had never bottomed before. But coin tosses are only luck, and so I had to lose at some point.

But I had to say, Lovino was definitely a top, which was how I found out that I really liked laying on my back and have someone over me sometimes. I preferred this position, because I felt more comfortable and quite liked the feeling when my cock rubbed against Lovino's abs with every thrust.

He was a little bit unsure in the beginning, but as he found out how to make me scream, he got cockier, no pun intended. It definitely aroused me to hear our skin slapping together while he fucked me.

We even found out stuff we didn't even know about ourselves until then. I found out that my scalp was so sensitive, almost every time he ran his fingers through my hair or tugged the hair right above the nape of my neck it caused me to cum. Just thinking of him doing it gave me a boner.

Lovino seemed to enjoy teasing me and always strained his muscles because he knew it made me go crazy. Sometimes I got him back by talking dirty to him, getting him hot and bothered.

Sometimes it even worked out that we didn't have to decide. Whenever one of us had a really bad day, the other one let him top. After that we ate something, got drunk, complained about the shitty day, and what the hell was wrong with the world.

And the best thing after that we did what we wanted to for the rest of the evening, like watching TV, going out somewhere, listening to music alone in your our rooms… anything. Alone, together, it didn't matter. Best decision of my life!

I think it even strengthened our friendship. Before we just talked, when we were both at home. Now, we would text each other throughout the day, and when we came home, talking about stuff that happened to us and what we thought was funny.

We had a really great time, and nothing could get us stressed or saddened for more than a day anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Leute!

It´s the third chapter already!

As usual please let me know what you think :)

Many thanks to Tsundere35160 for being Beta to this story!

Enjoy!

3

And then there was that day.

I had a day off and just came home from sports. I took a shower and made myself comfortable with a bottle of water on the couch. I had put on my sweatpants as usual and let the towel hang from my bare shoulders.

As the door was slammed open with a bang, I almost fell off the couch, and I could tell something was majorly wrong. I just looked at Lovino with wide eyes. He slammed the door shut and a picture fell from the wall. With that he just stood in the entrance, holding a paper card in his hand.

The aura surrounding him was so evil, I didn't dare to ask what happened, and just ducked my head a little bit. He then furiously ripped the paper in tiny pieces and threw it across the room. Then he noticed me on the couch, his eyes looked stressed.

"My room… now…" He said with a low growl in his voice that made me shiver. He always was a bit grumpy, but I could tell whenever he really was in a bad mood. And this was the worst mood I had ever seen him in. I stood up immediately, "Sure." Already, heading to his room. He followed right after me.

Xxx

"Don't… you want to talk about it…ah~…" I managed to say between gasps and moans. I had been looking at him for a few minutes now.

"No."

His facial expression contorted into a look of extreme concentration as he thrust forward again and again, moving my own body with him.

I could see a small drop of sweat run down his nose, but his eyes showed how hurt he really felt. I just had to ask him, I somehow couldn't stand to see him like that.

"Why not..?"

He closed his eyes, but kept moving, a bit harder than before, so I had to grip the sheets to stabilize myself and moaned as well as I tried to keep looking at him.

As he began to speak after a few moments and opened his eyes, it really surprised me.

"… It's …ah ... my brother." He whispered between the thrusts and took a better grip of my shoulders.

I looked at him concernedly. He never talked about his family.

"Did …something happened to him..?"

"Yes."

"What!? Oh my god!"

I sat up so fast and stopped his thrusting, that I almost made him pull out. I looped my arms around him to prevent him from moving until the issue was resolved, but he just growled lowly and pushed me down again. He reached up to drag his fingers through my hair to shut me up. To my disadvantage it worked, effectively stopping my protests, and I ended up gasping and moaning as my hair was tugged roughly.

"Not what you think bastard!" He then said, and gripped my hair harder, starting to move again getting faster with every thrust.

For a short moment I couldn't respond, because I was so busy with gasping and squirming under him.

"He is… just… getting married!" Lovino spat out and right after that he made a final thrust that drove me over the edge. I let out a little scream that got interrupted with hard thrusts until he reached his climax.

It took us a few minutes to catch our breath again and I was the first to roll over on my stomach, facing Lovino.

"What's wrong with him getting married? Don't you like his finance?" I asked carefully. He didn't look at me and sat up, getting out of the bed. He took a few steps towards the door, and then he stopped. I could see his hands balling into fists.

"Like hell I would ever accept that potato loving bastard he choose as his husband!" He shouted angrily, still facing the door. "As long as my brother is happy though, I guess I can tolerate him…"

Oh.

I was a guy.

And Lovino really seemed to hate him. However, I got the feeling that Lovi really did care for his brother. His last words made me sure about that. It couldnt have just been his brother's choice that bothered him.

He said it himself, he wouldn't interfere as long as his brother was happy and I believed him...

I zoned out for a short moment, imagining Lovino acting like a big brother. Then I got out of the bed as well.

"So, you aren't upset because of the marriage itself but…" I started and hoped it would encourage him enough to keep talking.

He crossed his arms over his chest and finally turned around. The view shocked me a little bit.

I couldn't remember ever seeing him as fragile as he looked now. He then left the room and headed to the living room, where he looked at the pieces of paper that littered the floor.

"…But I never expected my brother to just forget me like that… I mean… I only got an ordinary invitation, like an ordinary guest... the wedding is next week… and I didn't know anything until now… I bet he chose that Japanese bastard as his best man, totally forgetting about his own brother… it's the same as ever… and I'm so not going to that wedding…" He mumbled, and sat down on the couch.

I followed him in silence and looked at the pieces of paper. My eyebrows were furrowed and I felt a bit weird. I couldn't place the feeling, but it was something between anger and pity.

"But aren´t you a family? Shouldn't family always be together?" I asked.

"Apparently not… He doesn't trust me!" He spat, glancing at the destroyed invitation, jumping up again.

It was clear that I had mentioned something he didn't want to talk about. He stomped to his room again, slamming the door shut behind him.

I looked at the paper some more after he walked away.

Xxx

On days we had to work, we usually only saw each other in the evening. I had to leave the flat earlier than him most days. If we had to say something to each other, we had a board in the kitchen where we could leave notes.

Normally it would be something about the purchases or the laundry plan or a suggestion for what we could do in the evening.

Today I decided I would use it for something else.

Once more I tried to smooth out the paper I held in my hands. Lovino didn't come out of his room after his outburst and so I spent the rest of the night gluing the little pieces of paper back together.

I managed to find every piece and now it almost looked like an invitation again.

I pinned it to the board in the kitchen and took out a pen to scribble something on it.

If it would help you,

I can support you during the wedding,

but you really should go and show

your brother that you care about him.

Tell him how you feel about this.

Think about it as long as you need.

xxx

It was already late.

I laid on my bed and listened to music while flipping through a book about gardening. I had been thinking about getting a hobby. Not because I was bored… I just wanted to try something else.

I looked at the clock again. It was almost midnight and it was the middle of the week.

Lovino had to work tomorrow and he hadn't come home yet.

He had been home at some point in the day because the invitation was gone, but other than that I hadn't heard from him. He didn't even read his messages – what's app was a sneaky little bitch nowadays-.

I got a little bit worried about him. Not that I thought something had happened to him, he was a grown man. But I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that he went to do something stupid… like murdering his brother's husband-to be or locking his brother up in a wardrobe, and never letting him out.

I shook my head, I had to stop watching those crazy movies!

I rolled onto my side, watching the things going on outside the window and turned the music louder.

I don´t know how much time passed because I may have zoned out, but suddenly there was something touching my arm.

I startled and shot up in one fast movement. My head hit something hard and I whined at the pain, rubbing the throbbing spot on my skull.

"Ow…"

Something hit the floor, and I heard a voice from the floor, "Ouch! Fuck!"

I opened my eyes and blinked through the small tears that blurred my vision to see my flat mate lying on the floor. He was holding his chin and had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Lovi!" I tried to get up, but fell down on the floor too.

Now we were both laying on the floor, whining a bit from the pain.

"Where have you been?" I asked finally, standing up and reaching out a hand to help the Italian up.

He hesitated a moment before taking it. As soon as he was standing, he crossed his arms.

"I had to clear my mind" He said simply.

I smiled and patted his shoulder. I didn't ask any more questions, I knew he would talk if he wanted to. I tried to make him feel better instead.

"I had pasta for dinner. There are some leftovers in the refrigerator if you want them!" I said smiling brightly at him.

There was always a little spark that seemed to appear in his eyes – for just a second- whenever someone talked about pasta or pizza. It was kind of adorable. He went to the kitchen and I followed him, stretching my arms and yawning on my way.

He snorted a little bit as he took the pasta out of the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Don't you have to wake up early?" He asked. I got two bottles of beer out of the fridge and sat next to him,"I can sleep when I'm old… or what's more likely… when I'm at work." I snickered, clinking my bottle with his, and took a sip.

We sat there in silence while he ate the leftover pasta. The fact that he didn't complain about it, was a great complement to my cooking skills.

At some point, he looked up and finally met my eyes.

"Are … are you still going to support me…bastard?" He asked in a really calm voice.

My smile grew wider, but then I scratched my head a little bit as I realized what that would mean.

"Si! … ah… but does that mean I have to pay…?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

He just snorted again, but I could see a shadow of a smile dusting his features.

"The food is free… the drinks as well… and if I'm in a really good mood we can share the hotel room. I can change the double bed into two single beds. All you have to do is show up in some suitable clothes… That alone will be hard for you." He said.

That was what I was hoping to hear.

"Gracias Lovi! I won't let you down! And we are totally going to rock or maybe crash that wedding party!" I shouted standing up and doing some sort of victory pose. With that I actually got him to let out a little laugh. Then he stood up as well, placing his empty plate in the sink. Before he headed off to his room, he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Thank you…" He said, and it was so soft, I almost didn't hear it.

I stayed there like an idiot in the middle of the room for a moment and stared at his closed door.

Did… he just thank me? He's never done that before.

My proposal of support really must mean something to him. I could feel something warm and pleasant rushing through my body and somehow it satisfied me more than sex could have at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Alright!

Next chapter is ready!

They will get in a litte bit of trouble from now on... ;-)

But read for yourself, enjoy and review if you liked it~

 **4**

"Are you kidding me!? Are we really going to be late to my brother's wedding!?" Lovino shouted angrily as his foot hit me in the face on accident.

"Outch! Lobii~ That hurf…" I moaned, shoving his foot away. We were both crammed in the back seat of a taxi, and we were both trying to change on the way to the wedding. I was busy trying to get my arms into my white button down shirt but it was helpless. Then the church appeared in our sights, Lovino got even more panicked and I made a decision.

I threw my shirt away and focused on Lovino instead.

"Stay still, Lovi…"

"Don't call me Lovi you bastard! This is your fault! For not setting my alarm and causing all that traffic on such an important day. You should have had eaten your vegetables properly yesterday!" He complained and struggled against me. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Stay still… Calm down… I'm trying to get you dressed so at least you will be on time. You have to be there. I will follow you." I said calmly, and continued to fix the buttons on his shirt and stuff it into his pants.

As he stumbled out the car I did the same. I threw his jacket after him and watched him run up the stairs to the church.

"Go get them!" I shouted after him. Then I realized some people around me were mumbling and throwing pointed looks in my direction.

I looked innocently at them and even waved a bit.

A young woman began to giggle.

The taxi driver cleared his throat.

Finally I realized that I wasn't wearing any pants. They were still in the back seat of the taxi. I laughed a little bit, feeling somewhat awkward and got back in the taxi.

Xxx

It took me another few minutes to get myself into my clothes.

I had picked out my best clothes for today. Shiny leather shoes, a pair of tight black pants and a crisp white dress shirt. I didn't own a jacket, so I decided to not wear a tie…

I slowly went up the stairs to the church, suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive.

Did I feel nervous about what was waiting inside?

Hell yes!

I mean, it was quiet and I couldn't hear anything. It could either be very good or very bad…

It was good because there wasn't a fight going on inside, and bad because I had the insane thought that maybe my flat mate killed them all. It would take us all night to get rid of all those corpses. And my only good white shirt would get dirty!

I almost had to chuckle over that small –not so funny- joke and laid my hand on the doorknob gently, slowly pushing it open.

I saw Lovi first. He was in the front row, right beside someone who I guessed was his brother.

He didn't smile but I could see him exchanging looks with his brother and I actually felt warm at that adorable example of brotherly love.

I quietly tiptoed to the last rows and settled down next to a man with blond curls, blue eyes and … really fashionable clothes.

He looked at me and I suddenly felt kind of naked and molested… I have no idea why…

I focused on the church where the wedding was being held.

The wedding was quite beautiful. Lovino's little brother looked quite similar to him. I imaged how my flat mate would look as a groom.

I heard a lot people talking about them around me, things like - "They could be twins" - I couldn't really agree with that. It was true that they did look similar, but only if you looked at them on the outside and didn't really care about how much their character showed on their faces. But I used that argument to zone out a little bit more. How awesome would it be if there were two sexy Italians in my flat?

Right after the ceremony, I wanted to go to Lovino and congratulate him but he and his brother seemed very busy together, so I decided not to disturb them, even if it did bother me somewhat that he hadn't introduced his brother to me.

I felt a little bit unnecessary, but I told myself that it was Lovino's choice and we never really had talked about family in the first place… it still bugged me that Lovino forgot about me so easily and left me alone.

But I would probably do the same if it was my brother… I think?

There was someone who didn't leave me alone though. It was that blonde guy, I think his name was Francis. If I ignored the strange feeling of being mentally undressed and molested, he was actually kind of funny!

We sat at a table for the rest of the day while Lovi was busy and as the sky was getting dark we were the best of friends!

At some point, a silver haired and red eyed guy joined us.

He shouted something about awesomeness and that he was the brother of one of the husbands. I figured that it definitely was not Lovino's side of the family.

We had a really great time together and made a promise to go out often from now on!

When all of the guests had finished their dinner, Gilbert – the red eyed guy- left to go join his brother. I decided that I had waited long enough and got up at the same time he did so that I could see Lovi. I took a stool and placed it at Lovino's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems like you didn't need support at all." I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm a pro at this." He said, and it seemed like he was in a good mood.

I was glad to see him, but I felt a little disappointed. After all, I hadn't had the opportunity to see Lovino in such a good mood in a while. Again, I felt a little bit unneeded.

"But thanks I guess." He then said, and I felt a big smile appear at my lips, forgetting about my disappointment immediately. This was the second time he had thanked me!

The lights then dimmed and suddenly there was Gilbert with a microphone, screaming so everyone had to cover their ears.

"Now now! The awesome me is here to get the party started! Look at our little new wedded couple here! Everyone that is close to them, please say something nice and probably embarrassing about them! I will start!"

Naturally I was surprised. The story he told really earned the word "awesome".

But it was really nice of him, I even had to blink some tears away.

My flat mate didn't seem to be stunned about this. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

More and more people told their stories and I could see his face turning stone cold, void of emotion.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, Gilbert took the microphone again and then pointed with his finger to Lovino, who froze.

I tried to gesture to the albino that he should cut it out, but I think he misinterpreted it as cheering for him.

"Yes Toni, one of my new awesome friends! I know I have the best ideas! Now to the brother of the cute little Feli! Tell us something! Something adorable or something that will make our eyes teary again!"

Lovino kept silent.

"What is it? Don't you have to tell us something? I thought you were brothers? I wouldn't hesitate to tell something nice about my brother… or don't you have something nice to tell?"

At this point Lovino shot up from his seat and left the room.

Xxx

"Lovi!" I shouted as I ran after him.

"I had to say something nice... but when I do, I do it only to my brother, not to that bastard and the crowd there!" He shouted back, still running away.

"I know that… Lovino! Please stop!"

Somehow I managed to catch his arm and slow him down.

"Just… leave me alone." He snapped as he struggled against me.

I had to push him against a wall – as gentle as possible- , so he wasn't able to escape from me.

"No!" I answered, and I think we were both a little surprised how serious my voice sounded. "Not when you look hurt like that!"

He struggled a little bit more, then froze at my words, looking up at me.

Both our breaths were heavy from the running and struggling.

His eyes hit me with full strength, it was so terrible to see such pain in those eyes. They were glassy from the tears he was trying to hold back. I couldn't handle it!

We both paused in our movements as we clutched at each other mercilessly. Suddenly I saw his eyes flicker somewhere else, somewhere deeper, a different emotion I couldn't decipher.

Suddenly there was a strange and tense feeling between us…

I couldn't help myself but to think about something specific that would make his bad thoughts go away.

Before I knew what I was doing, I licked my lips and let my eyes wander to Lovino's as well. Then our eyes met again.

Finally his hold softened a little and there was nothing to hold me back anymore.

My brain was already somewhat muddled from all the alcohol I had drank with my two new buddies.

Still holding his shoulders, I leaned forward and held my breath. Lovino's breath hitched as well and I could see an undefined look in his eyes.

I had never seen it before, but it was better than sadness.

Suddenly I let him go, just to cup his cheeks with my hands, as if I could prevent him from crying and covered his lips with mine.

There was a short silence and we froze for about two seconds, before I could hear and feel him against my skin as he exhaled.

Suddenly I felt the grip on my shirt tighten again, but not to push me away. He pulled me closer instead. He opened his mouth and I could feel his tongue against my lips.

My mind went kind of blank, I wanted to feel more. I opened my mouth as well and we got tangled in a very heated kiss.

I never kissed like that before.

I got the idea, that this day had been very stressful for him along with the previous days.

He needed some comfort.

I don't know how, but on the way to our hotel room we bumped into some walls, still kind of fighting over who would be the one leading.

As he was busy closing the doors of our room behind us I took the opportunity to get a good grip on his waist, so I could control his movement.

I was here as a support, I felt it was my duty to make him feel better. And that was what I was going to do.

I ended the kiss and licked my wet and now almost numb feeling lips.

There was a pleasant tickling in them now. I leaned forward and there was no space between our bodies.

I gently touched his lips with my fingers.

"Feeling a little bit better?" I asked, and was surprised how seductive my voice sounded.

"A few seconds ago I was." Lovino answered, with a tad of disappointment in his voice that I assumed meant he liked the kiss.

"Then let me continue my job, in supporting and distracting you, in every way I can …"

While speaking I unbuckled his belt and started to unbutton his pants.

I pressed a last short kiss to his mouth. As I moved away, he tried to capture my lips again.

It felt so great.

As I slowly sank to my knees, I never broke eye contact with him. I watched the recognition growing in his eyes and it sent a very pleasant feeling through my body.

With one hand I pushed his upper body to the wall and with the other I tugged down his pants.

I couldn't resist grinning a bit as I lowered his shorts with my teeth, while enjoying his fierce blush.

After that, I licked over the length of his already admirable hard cock. He covered his mouth with his hands. I chuckled a little bit.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked and kissed the tip.

He hesitated for a few seconds, and then shook his head.

After that, I could feel his fingers running through my hair and sending showers of sensation down my body. Then he pushed my head forward.

I obeyed the unspoken command and immediately and began to suck.

Carefully I covered my teeth with my lips and added some pressure as I moved back and forth.

Whenever I pressed my tongue on the flesh, I could feel his blood pulsing through his veins.

I saw it as a challenge to earn as many moans as I could from him and as I recognized his legs were beginning to shake, I stood up again.

I put my arms around his waist and gently pushed him to the bed, where I continued my game.

I could feel his whole body going tense before he released all of the stress that was inside of him. And I swallowed it all.

I will never forget that taste.

After licking my lips, I raised myself to his eye level, still on top of him.

His breath was still heavy, but his eyes did looked more relaxed now, more calm.

I smiled and caressed his cheek. There was still a little bit pain in his eyes, but it was dulled now, and I would do my best to make it vanish completely... but not now…

I already used my last coherent thoughts to get this done. Now, as the adrenaline left me, the alcohol hit me hard.

My eyes closed, and I only just managed to lay down beside him.

I didn't care that there were two single beds in the room for now. I just embraced him and snuggled into the pleasant warmth that came from Lovino. He hesitated for a moment but hugged me back after a while.

I told him how great he did today until I could hear his breath slow down as he fell asleep. I followed shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Guys!

Reupload for Chapter 5, with help of PinataEnthusiast! Thank you so much for your helf! I´m so grateful!

 **-5-**

The first thing I recognized when I opened my eyes the next morning was… something had gone wrong.

I had the headache of my life, but that wasn't the point here.

There was still was a nice warmth in my heart, but it vanished suddenly as the memories of the night flashed through my head mercilessly.

I… I broke the rules… and the worst thing was that… I didn't regret it and that was really bad! I started to panic.

I wasn't thinking about the sex pact right now. I was thinking about our friendship and what I did – kissing and comforting him like that- , it wasn't something a friend would do. I closed my eyes shut, and didn't dare to move.

What was if Lovino was still there? I wouldn't know what to say or what to do. I felt bad. It was my fault, I was responsible for overstepping the line. Of course he didn't resist. He was sad, he needed some comfort…

But what … What if Lovino didn't regret it too? He didn't stop me. I felt my heartbeat fasten at this one thought. This was the reason why we had set rules… so no feelings would disturb a good thing.

I had to clear this so we could continue our friendship like it was before.

But… I had to do more than just tell him that I was sorry and I won't do it again… I wanted something else.

I thought about his soft lips, and how he let his walls down just for me… and let me hold him… I actually wanted to tell him that I would gladly do it again… together… and every day…

Shit! I had to fix this.

To do that, I first had to get rid of this ridiculous and dangerous feeling which tried to settle down in my heart, before it was too late.

Carefully I shifted myself in the sheets, my hand searching for the warmth of another body. When my fingers reached the end of the mattress I peeked my eyes open. The bed was empty… and the other bed right next to it too.

I got up, only to let out a pained groan and hold my head. I tried to look around and saw that Lovino had already left. His bag was gone too.

I felt a little piercing pain in my chest.

And again…

Shit…

Xxx

Later that night I opened the door to our apartment and led someone in who was following me. Before I could close the door properly, I was pushed against the wall and got tangled in a sloppy kiss.

That evening, I didn't dare to go back to the flat until I came up with a good plan to undo my mistake, and kept myself busy slouching in some bar. Probably not my best idea, but hey, I was in panic and most of my ideas where stupid… maybe drinking wouldn't make it better… huh…

Some glasses full of the bad alcohol later – I think that's happened often lately… should I worry? - I ended up tongue fighting with some girl that was drunk too. I thought it would be a good idea –speaking of ideas- to get someone else to prove myself, that I was not into my flat mate… and to prove it to my flat mate that there were no feelings between us.

As the door slammed shut, there were footsteps on the floor.

"About time you got home bastard... you didn't answer your phone! Where…" I could hear Lovino, as he appeared from the kitchen. He stopped when he saw me and that girl, stumbling through the hallway, to my room.

He fell silent and I could only get a little glimpse of his unreadable features, before I got pulled into my room.

Xxx

Ten minutes later, I stumbled out of my room again. We didn't go very far, and she fell asleep on my bed. I didn't dare to wake her up, and didn't want to stay in my room with her. I was actually pretty relieved that we didn't do it.

After I saw Lovino some minutes before, he was all I could think about. My stomach turned upside down as I thought about what I almost did. Even if she didn't fall asleep on me, I couldn't have done it. I almost laughed at that. Who would I fool…?

I felt disgusted with myself for trying such a thing… god… Lovi was right every time he called me "an idiot not worth breathing because it would be a waste of air."

I would sleep on the couch, and there would be nothing to regret in the morning… again.

Carefully, I peeked around the corner into the living room, to see if Lovino was still there, but got caught immediately. Lovino sat on the couch with a mug in his hands. I noticed his knuckles had gone white since he clutched onto it so hard. But there was a smile on his face.

Ohoh…

It was almost as if we both decided not to talk about that whole stuff, what was going on between us, since the last days.

"Finished…?" he asked almost playfully. I approached the couch like a little child that had done something really stupid and shook my head.

"She fell asleep, thank god… that wasn't a good idea", I whispered and sat down beside him.

He almost laughed at my confession and slapped me on the shoulder like a friend would do, and I felt a little bit relieved… even if I didn't have the right to.

But if he wasn't angry, that meant, our friendship was still intact? He didn't take everything the wrong way?

I exhaled slowly and leaned back a little bit. "I was wondering where you were in the morning." I blurred out and regretted it immediately. Lovino kept quiet for a little while, and looked at me.

Suddenly I felt rather uncomfortable not knowing what he was thinking… was he suspecting anything? There was something in his eyes… like a mist… I couldn't say what it was… but I didn't like it.

"My brother came by really early… he said he was sorry…. And we talked… a lot", my flat mate finally said, taking a sip of his drink, leaning back too.

My eyes began to sparkle a little bit more and I sat up. "Lovi! That's great! I'm glad!", I chirped as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Our views met. I had a sudden urge to hug and kiss him. I even leaned a little closer. He looked at me some more and I even imagined that he leaned in to, but then he huffed and smirked.

"You still seem really needy to me… is it because you didn't get some action?" he mocked lightly and then after a while added, "I'm a little bit frustrated too, should I take her place?"  
I first looked at him rather surprised and confused.

No… I definitely didn't want him to take her place. Sleeping with him knowing it was just sex, was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I already had opened my mouth… but I stopped and bit my lips.

Oh Dios…

That was what we didn't want to happen… letting feelings get in the way. It hurt. But his reaction showed me that I was obviously the only one with such ridiculous feelings. So I forced myself to look at it like he would see it.

We had a pact after all. So I tried to smile. I could do this.

"Sure…"

With that word, I leaned over and pushed him down. There wasn't the usual arousal I felt, this time it was mixed up with a fluttering, burning sensation that was rushing through my body wherever Lovino touched my skin. It was so much more intensive than usual. My heart sped up as if I just ran 10 miles.

But… there was also that sick feeling that was almost unbearable.

We ended up staring at each other while I let my fingers wander over his arms and tugged on this pants. At some point he began to roll his hips against mine and I had to shut my eyes. A small moan escaped my lips. It tingled in the air for a moment and I could see a little smile tug at the corners of Lovino's lips.

"I'm better, than someone else, right…?", he said lowly. At this moment my mind kind of snapped by screaming "Yes you are!", over and over again and I couldn't resist anymore.

"Lovi..."

I bent down to kiss his wonderful lips, but before I managed to connect with his, I felt something else brushing against my own lips… it was Lovino's palm. I hummed. A little bit annoyed and tired again. He didn't let me and I had to look up. His eyes were wide.

"Don't… don't do that. You don't mean it.", he said with an almost broken voice, and stared at me in shock.

I immediately sat up, as I recognized what I just did and held my hands up in defense. "Oh Dios… I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry! I got carried away! It won't happen again…", I began to babble but he had already pushed me aside and I landed on the floor.

I looked up to see an angry face, looking down on me. But there was something else… was it hurt?

"That's not helping you… ", he pressed and then got up and turned around. I managed to get up really fast and ran after him.

"Really Lovi! Please believe me! We're friends, aren't we? No need to worry… I'm just a little bit drunk", I said quickly. It sounded so wrong in my ears. I wanted to say the opposite... but I thought it would finally tear him away from me. This was all my fault… I didn't want to hurt him again.

"Please believe me, it didn't mean anything… just like the kiss at the wedding!", I started and gripped his hand to stop him. His eyes flashed angrily and screwed almost shut, and then he sent me a deadly glare.

"You did that because you were drunk!?", I heard his now icy voice.

"Uhm… yeah…? " I said suddenly a little bit unsure because it was not the reaction I expected.

"I wanted to cheer you up and … come on, you know I don't have good ideas when I'm drunk… it didn't mean anything… I didn't mean to break the rules. Our friendship it the most important thing to me!", I tried again, hoping to say what he wanted me to say.

Everything inside me just screamed that this was not true. This kiss meant a lot to me. Sure, our friendship was important…but it wasn't the only thing…

"Maybe that's the problem…", he finally managed to girth between his teeth, before yanking his hands free and fleeing to his room. I could hear the lock clicking.

I ran after him, knocking on the door. "What!? I don't understand!? What's the problem? Please tell me!", I asked desperately, but got no answer.

I screwed up big time didn't I?

Xxx

The next morning I woke up on the couch. I felt awfully stiff and everything hurt. I groaned again. This happened often lately… it couldn't be healthy. It took me some time to get up.

I wanted to talk to Lovino badly… but what could I say? I decided to make some coffee to have an excuse to talk to him, but I got no response as I knocked on his door with a fresh cup of coffee. And normally Lovi would do everything for some good coffee.

I sighed and placed the cup on the floor in front of his room. As I bent up again I caught the eye of a girl standing in the hallway on the tips of her toes, trying not to make a sound. She put on an awkward smile and then sprinted to the door. I waved.

"No, no, don't run away! Want some coffee?" I felt a bit offended by her reaction, but I could also understand it. I remembered that she must've been frustrated about an unreturned love from a guy she complained about and that was how we got close during our drinking session.

"Nothing happened so don't worry!", I added as she starred at me in horror. Her expression changed immediately and she blushed, rubbing her head, almost sighing in relief.

We sat on the table in the kitchen for a while.

"I'm sorry about last night… I- It was a mistake… sorry."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah… it was… "

"Thank you for being such a gentlemen", she said, sipping from her coffee. I felt my cheeks heating up a little bit.

"I hope things get better with that… friend of yours", she said, as she left half an hour later. She just gave me a smile.

"I hope you do too."

Xxx

Lovino didn't come out the whole day and I had to go to work the next morning. I couldn't concentrate the whole time. In my head, I could hear the words the girl had said to me.

At the end of the day I felt so stressed and over the edge. I made a decision. I would tell Lovino how I felt… and even if he would hate me afterwards, it would show him that I hadn't just played with him.

And then I would go… and maybe… after some time… we could be friends again.

All the messages I sent Lovi were unanswered and so at the end of my shift I raced home. I almost got into a car accident because all I could think about was getting home.

As I opened the door, I pretty much shouted my flat mate's name. As yesterday, there was no response. I stumbled through the hallway until I was standing in front of Lovino's door.

I knocked. "Lovino…?"

No response. I knocked louder. "Lovino! Please open up! I can't stand this! Please talk to me!"

No response. I couldn't resist and laid my hands on the doorknob, trying to push it open. To my surprise, it opened easily and my heart began to race when I saw an empty room in front of me. It wasn't really empty, but the baggage that usually was placed on top of the dresser was gone, and some of the things he used daily were gone too. It looked like he wouldn't come back for some time… was he gone?

I fell to the floor, as it all sunk in.

"Dios … all I can do is make a big mess…"

Xxx

The days where passing but as long as I starred at the screen of my phone… nothing happened. Lovino didn't answer me. He didn't even read the messages. He had probably turned his phone off.

First we both wanted sex without feelings, but it was not enough for me, I wanted all. And now? There was nothing… not even friendship…


	6. Chapter 6

A big thanks to PinataEnthusiast for helping me out by checking the remaining part oft this story!

Now, we will see how the two of them handle the situation!

I wish you all happy easter and enjoy this chapter! :)

 **-6-**

Lovino sat in a café starring out the window. He sighed deeply as the waitress approached his table. "Can I get you something?"

He looked up and his eyes widened slightly. He recognized her immediately.

"Ah… an espresso please", he said, still starring at the girl.

She smiled a little bit and looked confused. "Sorry… do I know you?", she asked politely. Lovino shook his head, laughing a little bit.

"No, but I think you and my flat mate tried to fool around a little bit", he said, not even knowing why he was telling her that. Maybe because he hoped she would say something that he wanted to hear. So the next words surprised him genuinely.

"Ah, so you are Lovino?", she said, and sat down, not caring about her actual job.

Lovino was startled.

"Sorry, I'm no stalker or anything. It just happened that that evening, you now, when your friend and I were both really upset… all he talked about was you. I wondered the whole time what you looked like and now I know why he was so upset."

Lovino didn't hear much after that, his mind wandered through all the time he spent with Antonio. Could it be that there were some hints he didn't dare to believe? Or was this just his mind, fooling him after all what happened.

It wasn't really a game for him from the start and one of the reasons his last relationship really broke. It was stupid, but he thought it would be at least something to be a little bit closer to his crush. Even the rules he suggested where only out of sheer fear, Antonio could get to know what he really felt.

When he was kissed at the wedding, it felt so real. He was so close to confessing… But right after that, his flat mate came home with that girl… and brought him back to reality. He wasn't angry, it wasn't Antonio's fault. He just thought for a moment, that he could tell him.

He wouldn't know what to do if Antonio told him he didn't love him back. Because of that he had to run, as Antonio started to apologize about the kiss.

Maybe it would have been okay if Lovino hadn't stopped him… but he couldn't handle being kissed by the person he loved, knowing that it wasn't a kiss out of love.

After that he decided to spend some days at his brother's place, not that he could stay away from that Spanish bastard for too long. It was wrong, but he decided to go back. He felt a strange mix of joy and hurt in his stomach. It wasn't a good decision, he knew that much… but he wasn't strong enough to end it. He just had to build a new wall, to prevent any further damage. That also meant that he wouldn't let Antonio talk to him about what happened.

As he stepped out of the café he could see that the girl was still sitting on the table, tipping at her phone. It started to rain, and he had no umbrella with him… Great…

Xxx

I almost fell from my bed and jolted as my phone buzzed with a message. I felt a flash of panic and hope rushing through me as I struggled to unlock the phone.

It wasn't from Lovino, as I hoped, but it surprised me as well.

"He just left the café in main street."

After that awkward morning I began to text with the girl. She was Hungarian and really nice but also weird in a good way. I always had a thing for strange friendships (like the two guys I met on the wedding of Lovino's brother).

Without hesitation, I stumbled out of the flat and onto the street. As fast as I could I ran to the main street. My view was a little bit blurred because my rain soaked hair was hanging over my eyes, but I could make out some person on the corner of the street, running fast too. I wanted to shout something but tripped and fell face forward to the street.

I groaned and stayed there a little bit holding my nose. I felt burning scratches on my face and my nose was bleeding. But as I looked up, there were the golden eyes I adored the most in the whole world.

"Lo…Lovino!", I stammered through my hand, still holding my nose and mouth.

"What are you doing on the street bastard…?", he asked, but I could see a smile forming on his lips. He helped me up and I saw the baggage beside him. I froze.

"Noow… Lovi… downt goow! Please come bwack two the flawt", I held his arm with my free hand.

He yanked himself free.

"Let go bastard! You are bleeding all over me! I was about to come home. I just spend some days with my brother", he shouted.

I stared at him and blinked. Then I felt like the biggest fool on earth. "Oh…", was all I could say as he gave me a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"So… you don't move out?", I asked dumpily after a moment. My heart beat going faster.

"Of course not… did you pay attention how high the rents in this city are?", Lovino complained and started walking. We both where soaking wet. "Come on already, bastard. Before we catch a cold…", he said, and I couldn't see his face right now.

My heat skipped some beats, as I stumbled after him. I didn't lose him but I still wanted to talk to him. Something still didn't seem right. But that could wait, until we were back….

It took us a while to get back to the flat and we were soaked. I sneezed, when we finally closed the door behind us. Shit. I didn't need a cold now. We both were silent while we took Lovi's things to his room, and tried to rescue most of the wet stuff. I watched as he held up his dripping wet laptop… maybe that was a goner…

It was an awkward silence and he sometimes gave me little looks… and I could barely hold back my urge to stare at him the whole time.

I sneezed again. Loud.

"Jeez that is gross! Just go and dry yourself up already! I'm almost finished here.", Lovi told me, and I just blindly obeyed everything he said to me right now, just to keep him from getting angry. I even apologized for sneezing in this presence.

After taking a shower and finally putting on some nice warm and dry clothes, I felt a little bit more comfortable… but that was the right time my mind decided to feel even more miserable about what happened. I couldn't hold back. It was like a compulsion that I couldn't resist.

So I waited in front of his room like a beaten puppy, until he came back from the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of my face and then was fast to go past me into his room yet he didn't close the door.

I followed him with a lowered head.

"Lovi… we still have to talk… don't you think?", I tried carefully still looking at his back. He finally sighed and turned around.

"Yeah, you're right", he said monotone. His face was unreadable. It made my stomach feel bad. But I tried a little smile.

"Okay… great. First of all… and most importantly, I …lo –", I started but he was faster than me.

"We should stop what we were doing. It was fun but everything good should have its end. Our friendship should be the most important thing here like you already said, right? I even met someone… a few days ago. It would be a bad start if we kept screwing, you agree?", he said in a calm voice. He's never had a calm voice…

Normally his face and voice, even his whole body would show his emotions, if you knew what to look for… but now…

I felt my heart break in the most awful way I'd ever experienced. It was like I crashed into a wall at full speed. Suddenly, I felt something wet run down my cheeks. I touched it and saw tears glistening on my fingers. I didn't even notice I had started to cry. I hadn't cry for years. I' wasn't even sure I was really crying. There were just tears streaming out of my eyes but I was silent.

"What's wrong..?", a voice suddenly got me out of my thoughts.

I looked in his worried eyes. He came back to me, so I had to do everything, to make him stay. I had to be strong. "Nothing", I stammered, and threw my arms around him, and buried my face in his shoulder.

I didn't sob or make any crying sound, the tears just kept streaming.

"I'm… I'm just so happy, we're still… friends…", I somehow managed to coax out. I really meant it though. I really was happy about it. But at the same time, I wanted to die.

"I thought I destroyed it with my stupidity… ", I added as Lovi patted my back. I hugged him tighter because I felt so helpless, I thought I would fall in an endless hole if I let go. There were stars dancing in front of my closed eyes.

I don't know what happened after that… everything was just a big blur, but as I opened my eyes again, Lovi was still there. His hand was still patting my hair. I think at some point he simply put us in his bed.

God… my head hurt so much…

But worst of all… so was my heart.

"I… I'm sorry…", I said, and swallowed. It burned like hell… then I noticed, I couldn't breathe through my nose… and god… why was it so hot and cold at the same time? Was this how dying from a broken heart felt?

"I think you have a fever", I heard Lovi say a little bit worried.

"I'm sorry…", I said again and coughed a little bit.

"Yeah… you should be sorry… if you give your cold to me, I'll beat you", Lovi murmured.

"I'll go to my room then…", I said powerless and tried to sit up.

"No way! You already infected my room! So, you stay here, and I take your room, while you're ill. Pfft… as if I want to be sick as well… you little bastard… I go get you some medicine."  
I didn't have the energy to do anything, let alone laugh about his well-meant insults… so I just buried my head in the sheets and turned my back to him. I waited until he stood up and I heard the sound of the door, closing behind him. Then I buried my face deeper in the pillows and took in his sent until everything went black again.

Xxx

A whole week passed until I felt a little bit better. I didn't think it was just the cold, that wouldn't let go of me. Sometimes I thought it would get better, that it wasn't that bad at all. But when realization hit me over and over again it got worse.

When, I was with Lovi, I was actually a little bit glad I could put my cold up. I just needed a little more time so I could save myself. It wasn't Lovi's fault. I couldn't blame him. I'd fallen for him, even if I wasn't allowed to. I was never good at sticking to the rules... So I tried to smile and act like the friend Lovi needed, the friend I was supposed to be.

Xxx

One day after I was fit again, we were having dinner and I couldn't help but do something to even hurt myself more. There was one thing that was constantly on my mind these days.

"How's it going with the one you met? As your friend, I want to know some details", I tried to joke.

Lovi just froze for a moment and almost choked on his pasta. "Uhm… good", he finally said, not looking at me.

"Well! I'm happy for you! Oh… how about an invitation for a dinner here? I'd love to meet your new sweetheart", I continued, feeling sick.

"No… that's… not a good idea…", he answered, still not looking at me and stabbing this pasta with the fork.

I leaned forward. I felt left behind. "Awww, common! Is she shy? Oh or is it a guy? Please Lovi!"

"No."

"I swear, I won't disgrace you! I just-"

"I said no, Bastard!", Lovino cut me off again and stood up. His face was downright angry and… sad? Maybe that was the moment, when I realized, that it wouldn't work like that. I couldn't do this.

I stood up too and bowed my head.

"Okay, I understand. I … I have to go now.", I hastily said and left to my room.

Xxx

After that we didn't talk to each other that much. We didn't spend time with each other anymore.

I didn't know what Lovi was thinking right now, but he sure had to know that something was wrong. I wonder what he must've felt… I wondered if it would be worse if I had told him why I was acting so strange… if I had told him that I… loved him.

Right now, I wasn't sure if silence was the right decision. At the moment it wasn't clear what we were. But it hurt both of us.

One evening, I made a decision. I would put an end to this. It would be a happy ending or not… but it would be an ending. I sat up and stormed out of my room and burst into Lovi's room. He starred at me, shocked, and hastily rubbed his eyes. Did…Did he cry?

I swallowed hard and approached his bed. "Come with me.", I said and took his hand, but he struggled against it.

"No! Why? I don't want to… do you know how late it is?", he started but got quiet when I looked at him seriously.

"Please."

I wasn't sure what would happen, but it would be better if we weren't home. If there wasn't a happy ending I would go… but I didn't want us to be stuck in here, when there was a bad ending.

We just grabbed our shoes and our jackets and left the apartment. I held his hand the whole time we kept walking. It was cold and shaky, just as my own.

There was a place, the place we met. It were silly circumstances in which we met. It was a viewpoint at the castle of the city we lived in. There were some benches and you could look down on the city. It wasn't a big and touristic city but the view was nice and there never were many people around.

We happened to meet there as we both ended up at this place after really bad dates on one faithful evening.

Now we were there again.

A pretty good place huh?

I did not let go off his hand as we sat down on a bench and just starred at the city. I let out a deep sigh and looked at him. He looked pale and scared. I didn't like when he looked that way… I wanted him to be happy.

"I have to tell you something… Lovi."

He took a deep breath as well, his hands trying to untangle from mine, but I held them firm.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it…", he said and his brows furrowed together. I had to smile a little. He was always being just himself…

"I'll say it anyway… all I want is that you hear me out without saying a word and then we would see what we do about it… please Lovino."

He looked at me as if he wanted to say no but then he just closed his eyes and turned his head away from me. I took it as a sign that I could start.

"I know, I messed up big time again… haha I guess I'm just bad at doing something that is expected from me. And first of all, if you want me to go after what I have to say I'll go. I'm not even sure if I want to stay myself after what you might say after I'm finished… but don't worry if I go. I jus-"

"What the h-?", I heard Lovi start but I cut him off.

"I love you."

It was as if the words resonated in the wind. I continued fast because I feared Lovi would cut me off again. But he just looked at me with wide eyes.

"I know I'm not supposed to but I've fallen for you. Not directly, but I think I even started before we decided to sleep with each other. I just realized it now. You simply… got me. When I was at the wedding with you, I wanted to comfort you because I'm your friend… but it wasn't only because of that. I really hate it when you cry you now?" I chuckled a little bit not daring to look at him.

"And I kissed you because I love you, more than I thought I could ever love someone. I'm sorry that I might have played with you, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I felt so bad for breaking the rules and doing something that you didn't want me to do. This was what we wanted to prevent…right? And I understand if you can't be my friend anymore, but I wanted you to know, so we both can go on. And I hope you will be happy with your-"

Lovi cut me off again. He seemed to like that that little tease. But this time it didn't matter… because he cut me off by slapping me really hard, just to hold my face in his hands right after and crushing our lips together.

…

I didn't expect this reaction and just froze. Was this really happening right now? First I tasted something salty, and then the warmth of his soft lips on mine. My heart skipped more than one beat this time.

I took hold of his wet and hot cheeks too and pulled him back gently but just a little bit, so I could still feel his breath on my lips. Then I caught some tears with my thumb and swallowed hard.

"But… I thought… what ….what about the one you met?", I finally stammered as I regained my senses again.

Lovino snorted and more tears rolled down his face. "You stupid idiot… there is no one… I just didn't want you to start telling me again, that you were sorry for kissing me… did you know how fucking much this hurt!?", he snapped at me and began to sob.

I was speechless for a second.

"Ah… I didn't know… I… oh my god I'm so sorry", I stammered before I hugged him and squeezed him tight.

While saying him that I loved him over and over again – and that I was sorry and he could beat me up as much as he wanted to- , his sobs slowly faded away and he finally let himself be hugged by me.

"I… I love you too…", Lovi managed to say and his face seemed to be on fire. Then he kissed me again. I felt so warm, if I had to die right now... it would be okay… I don't think I could be any happier…

"But", he stopped me and looked me in the eyes. God… I love those eyes. "Do you think this could work? I mean… we are both not very skilled when it comes to relationships…"

He looked truly worried but I had to smile for the first time.

"Well I don't want to change you, because I already know AND like your feisty character with that adorable face… and you're not made of sugar when it comes to different opinions", I said while caressing his cheeks.

He snorted but a little smile tugged the corner of his lips.

"And I don't care about you being such a wimp and clingy sometimes, as long as I can kick your sweet butt for it…and we're always enjoying our little arguments and how creepy you can be." We both started to laugh, and kept laughing loud for quite some time.

It was the first time since… I don't know how long, I felt incredibly happy. Something I never expected came true. Like I could breathe again…

"But when… how?", I whispered, as Lovino buried his face in my shoulder, sighing exhausted. Suddenly I could feel some heat on my shoulder and I just saw his ears becoming red.

"I… I've like you for a while now… but I never had the courage to tell you…"  
I paused for a moment. I could feel the electricity going through my body, as the information sunk in. I knew should be angry, because he didn't talk to me earlier but I simply couldn't, I just felt happy.

"Ah… Lovi… that sounds just like you… I'm glad I made a move.", I whispered with an unsteady voice. I had to burry my face in his hair – while not listening to his complaints- and breath in his wonderful scent to calm down. I didn't even realize how cold it was until we both were shivering.

I stood up and got him to his feet as well. "We should go back…and if we are back home you can help me unpack my things again…"

Lovino looked up, this time angry. I couldn't help but smile even more. "What? You little bastard! You were prepared to leave, when this here was not going to work?"

"I thought that the chance of someone as gorgeous as you actually wanted me is one to one million…" I truthfully whispered and then smirked.

"Funny that actually you were the one, who couldn't resist my charm in the first place, Lovi", I added to get my little revenge. And then my poor ass was kicked some more by a bright red Lovino. I took it as a way of him showing his affection.

Xxx

"A date?"

"Siii! It wouldn't feel right, to just keep doing what we're doing, even if I really like doing it with you… ", I drifted off for a moment. "BUT… we're together now and you deserve better… please let me take you out and woo you", I told him as we walked back to the flat.

I saw Lovi's face turning bright red and he looked to the ground. He looked like a grumpy tomato! How sweet!

"But it's okay really….", he stammered.

"No! It's not! Just let me handle it!"

"Wait wait wait! Don't play the man here… I'm not going to be the woman in this relationship…!", he snapped. He seemed to have some issues with this kind of things… was it his pride? There was still so much to learn about him.

"… No you are definitely not… and you already proved it to me and my butt… but I really really really want to go on a date with you…please…"

He seemed a little bit more satisfied with this but there was still a little frown on his forehead. "But… if you want to go out first… does that mean… ", He cleared his throat and I just looked at him curiously.

"Does that mean, we have to sleep in our own bed, tonight?"

I couldn't resist letting out an exited chortle. "Oh my god Lovi! Of course you can sleep in my bed! I want to cuddle all night long!", I cooed.

And that was what we did. We cuddled, and we talked and we laughed and finally Lovi fell asleep in my arms and I took some time to watch his calm breaths. It felt just right.


	7. Chapter 7

_For this Chapter I want to recomend you a song, called "love someone" by Jason Mraz._

 _Is kind of sappy but I think it really fits this whole story very well... especially three lines._

 _Thanks to PinataEnthusiast for helping me with the errors!_

 _We reached the last chapter now, and there is just the epiloge left._

 _There will be some smut and fluff... and of course fluff!_

 _So enjoy! :)_

 _PS: If you are interested in other Spamano stories of mine, take a look at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

 _And I am right beside you_  
 _More than just a partner or a lover_  
 _I'm your friend_

 _(Love someone by Jason Mraz)_

 **-7-**

So a date!

I've been on many dates before… but this time was different.

A date with Lovi. With my grumpy but also kind, sweet and too good for this world -if you look behind his walls- flat mate Lovino.

I had to sit down because of the giddiness I felt at the moment. If someone else were to see my stupid smiling at the moment…

A knock on the door ended my mental gushing.

"Oi… are you ready? I thought we should be at the restaurant at 8… well its 8…"

I shoot up and hurried to the door. I opened it and ready to start but I just gasped. Lovino looked gorgeous. I sure could say that it was not just his looks I fell in love with first. He indeed was very attractive, but it was the little things that got me. It was that I found something new and endearing, every time I looked at him. Like that mole on his neck or his slender neck in general and the way he showed his emotions, his eyes that were never able to lie, the flaws he had… I had to bring myself back to focus and let my gaze wander over my flat mate.

He wore a silky button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some really nice dress pants. He didn't manage to fix his hair but it made him look like the rebel he was. I thought it was cute. I smiled. He looked that good before, but now I knew it was only for me. It made my heart burn with happiness.

I smiled broadly and shamelessly checked him out some more, making him blush. But then he did the same and I felt his eyes traveling down on me. Since the only dress shirt I really owned was the shirt I wore at the wedding, I decided to go with a polo shirt. Yeah I know what you think now, but it was soft grey and had a black application on the collar, and a swirled logo from the chest to the stomach on the right side so it could count as something nicer. And judging by Lovi's look, he quite liked it. I smile, with a bit of pride.

"Ready to go! May I offer you my arm?" I said in an old fashioned manner, which got me a slap on the chest from him. I laughed and his lips curled a little bit too and then we were on the street, walking slowly (if you're already late, there is no need to hurry) and it didn't feel the slightest bit awkward. On a date normally there is an uncomfortable silence but this time there was none of it. It just was nice and felt so natural.

As we reached the restaurant, Lovino sighed relived. I looked at him curiously.

"God… and I feared you would go for that stupid cliché date in a fancy restaurant and shit…"  
We were standing in front of our favorite place. We used to hang out there often. It wasn't actually a restaurant, but a mix between a bar and a restaurant. In the front and on the outside you could sit and have some drinks –our usual place-, while in the back there were some nice tables for dinner.

Actually nothing matched together in this place, every table and chair was brought from somewhere else but that was the reason I liked it so much.

"No, I'll save that, when I'm going to propose to you", I said with a smirk, trying not to laugh as his face turned red quickly and looked in another direction.

I reached out and took laced our fingers together. He first tried to protest but soon enough took hold of my fingers too.

"But I had also some romantic thoughts about this place too… you sure remember us hanging out here quite often. We were here after we got dumped and got us so drunk! It was fun! We decided here that it would be best to move together. This place holds our story!"

He stared at me for a moment and then was quick to pull me inside, with a new cute blush. "Fuck… we didn't even start and I'm already exhausted", he said, but it didn't sound angry.

"And I just started my romantic program… you know the one I told you about", I added to tease him and got a kick on the shins for that under the table.

The date went on perfect! We had tasty food, some good wine, he enjoyed complaining about people walking by, I teased him a little bit and… we laughed so much. It actually was the same as always with just one little difference. I think I never saw Lovino so happy before. I even imaged for a moment that the permanent frown on his forehead was gone.

At that moment I stopped in mid-sentence and just looked at him. I'm sure I was wasn't able to realize all the happiness I was feeling right now. I smiled and buried my face in my hands.

"…what's wrong…idiot?", I heard Lovino voice. Has he ever used my real name? He actually sounded a little bit worried. Then I felt his fingers, searching and finding my knee under the table.

I looked up and just smiled some more. "I think I know now, why our former relationships didn't work… "

Lovino's expression seemed to relax a little and he smirked. "Oh... Some poetics here….", he said, his thumb gently caressing my knee.

"No really!", I said, leaning a bit forward.

"Then... Let me hear it you idiot." Lovino leaned in too, his voice got a little bit lower.

"We are not just lovers and partners… we're best friends first.", I simply said, as if I just found out about the reason of life.

Lovino was quiet for a moment, in his eyes was a mysterious sparkle. "Well that actually makes sense…"

I started to grin stupidly.

"Don't get used to me complimenting you!", he snorted with a smile and shoved my face away.

Xxx

"How was the date… do you think we can meet again?", I asked politely as we walked home, hand in hand. Lovino pushed me a little bit so I struggled a moment.

"Oh dio I swear. Would you screw that shit!?…and speaking of screwing, if we don't fuck when we get home then I will kick your ass to the moon."

I laughed. That was the real Lovino.

"Aaah.. I'm glad you want to meet again", I simply responded to that. Then I stopped and pushed him gently against the next wall. My hands on both sides of his head. His demand woke up something in me.

"To my or to your place then?", I couldn't resist teasing him, our lips almost touching.  
Lovino groaned.

"You enjoy this shit do you?", he murmured and yanked me forward on my collar so we could kiss. And god… Lovino was a good kisser.

I don't really remember how we got back to the flat. My mind snapped back to reality just as I heard the thud of the closing front door.

Wow, my lips stated to tingle, because we kissed so much on the way back and my breath was pretty hitched. But… I just… couldn't stop.

"Lovi…", I moaned softly as I guided him to his room, because it was nearer. What? He drove me crazy! I couldn't hold back anymore.

But Lovi, that little tease, saw his chance for revenge too and stopped me at the door frame. "I'm not sure if it's the right thing… it's our first date after all", he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief, his voice low and husky. I was ready to burst, and couldn't suppress a pained moan. I began to nibble at his neck almost pleading.

"Just one coffee…?", I asked playing along. I waited an awfully long moment for his respond.  
"…alright… want to come in for some coffee?", Lovino then asked already letting his hands slip under my shirt.

"Oh yes…", I gasped and lifted him up to reach the bed even faster. It didn't go as I planned and I tripped a little bit and we both landed on the bed. After a first shock be both found it very funny.

Then I got a look in his beautiful eyes, and it was as if every thought that was not Lovino was cleared from my mind. My heartbeat suddenly fastened as if electricity was flowing through my body and I could feel the excitement swirling in my veins. I realized this really was the first time we would make love! Sure we slept with each other countless times abut this was really the first time I could kiss him as much as I want and could whisper sweet things to him and tell him I love him and …

Before I completely lost my mind in happiness while just thinking about it, I decided to just do it. I leaned down to softly kiss him. I felt his hands reaching around my neck as he kissed me back.

There was a jolt going through me, as his fingers caressed the sensitive skin right above my neck. I gasped. Everything felt ten times more intensive.

"Best coffee I ever had…", I whispered against his lips, as I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Lovino just hummed back, a light dust on his face as he freed me from my shirt. We took our sweet time to kiss and let our hands explore every inch of exposed skin.

We rolled around on the bed, getting rid of the rest of our clothes. When I was on top again, Lovino broke the kiss and got a firm grip on my butt, I had to moan softly and rubbed our hips together some more.

"So… we don't flip a coin today?", my flat mate…no lover asked me.

I chuckled, leaving a little love bite at his shoulder.

"No… I'll do whatever you want me to tonight night", I responded lowly, my hands trailing down his sides. He shuddered, biting his lips and suddenly blushing madly. "How… how about we just let the moment decide…?", he then whispered, very aware that I was on top of him.

"I always knew you had a romantic side", I said kissing his hot cheeks. He got even redder and made a move to turn around on this stomach, but I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly.  
"I know, this position is more pleasuring to you but please…", I kissed his lips lovingly. "… let's not just have sex tonight… let's make love…I want to look into your eyes."

When I thought I had seen the reddest shade of his face until now, I was terribly wrong. Dios this was cute.

"You charming bastard… how…how could you say such embarrassing stuff?", he said, hiding his face behind his hands. I took them away, smiling and started to kiss him again. Soon enough we both were gasping and moaning between out heated kisses and the friction between our bodies.

Inspired by Lovi's delicious voice, I broke the kiss and started to trail down his chest with my tongue, just to draw a circle around his bellybutton and then down to my destination. Lovi's breath hitched once more, and I looked up, he looked at me with a slight irritation in his eyes.

"Something wrong…?", I asked, my hot breath touching his cock, and making him shuddering.  
"You don't have to do that, if you don't want to…ah~", he began and then let his head fall back due to my sucking him without hesitation.

"But I want to…", I whispered against his skin and then let my tongue wander over his length. I couldn't suppress a grin as he shivered and moaned to this.

I felt my oven arousal rise and it became hard to hold down my own voice. Lovino suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me forward, touching the sensitive skin on my head. I knew he liked it and was eager to fulfill his needs.

While letting my lips spoil him some more, I reached to the drawer and grabbed the lube. I wanted to make him feel even better. I spread some of the cold gel on my fingers and let it slowly wander to his entrance. Then I pressed my other hand to his stomach, so told him down and pushed one finger in, simultaneously sucking at his cock.

"Damn… more…", Lovino panted, and took a firmer grip of my hair and I gladly obeyed, adding a second and a third finger, driving him crazy with gentle thrusts.

He wasn't new to the game, so I didn't have to pay much attention to stretching him but why not showing him a little taste of what will come after that. I always enjoyed foreplay greatly, even more when I got such delicious response to my efforts.

I really wanted him to want me, so I stopped when I felt his back arching and teasingly nibbled at the head of his cock. Lovino let out a little frustrated groan and sat up on this elbow, his hand gave another tug to my hair. I took my sweet time to seductively looking up and meeting his eyes. Yeah… what should I say… until now I thought I was the one having everything under control and driving him crazy…

But when I met his eyes, looking at his beautiful but now lust filled glimmering eyes, the light dust on his cheeks, the wet lips, that showed a light pout, I was almost sure he was doing all this on purpose… being so god dam sexy and gorgeous…

Throwing my whole plan – teasing and having the upper hand- right out of the window, I moaned deeply and led his hand press my head down again. It became more and more difficult to hold my desire and I let my tongue and fingers work willingly to the moving of Lovi's hips.

With that he wasn't able to resist any longer and I pushed him over the edge really fast. As his grip on my head loosened so he could clutch a hand in front of his mouth, anything that hold me back, vanished.

I didn't let Lovino savor his orgasm to the end. Instead I got up as fast as I could, struggling a bit to get over him.

"Oh Lovi… ", I breathed looking at his face covered in pleasure as I felt something hot and wet hitting my stomach. My hands were fast to gently spread his tights and groaning open mounded and pressing our foreheads together because I felt his muscles twitching around me as I pushed myself in.

"W- What the fuck… Antonio~AH", Lovino moaned but his lips twisted with a ghost of a surprised smile because of the friction and he had to hold on me. After he rode out his orgasm he pinched my cheek a little.

"… I'm sorry…", I started kissing his nose and wandering down to his lips.

"No you are not…", he brushed off my apology but his hands were wandering to my shoulders, and he kissed me back.

"… no I'm not… it felt too good… but I make it up to you…", I murmured in the kiss. I had to smile as I deepened the kiss and slowly let my hips roll against him. I didn't speed up, instead making sure to let the movements be as long as possible and kiss him at every moment. Soon I felt his hardened member brush my stomach, his legs tangled around my hips and his hands gently moving up and down my back.

"I love you… dios… I love you so much… you are perfect…", I couldn't stay silent and broke the kiss looking in his eyes lovingly. I wanted to say it for such a long time now.

Lovino opened his eyes and a blush appeared on this face but also a shadow of a smile. I shuddered. "I love you too… Antonio… you sexy little asshole…", he said keeping our eyes locked until we both came, our bodies pressed together and shivering with pleasure…

…"That love-making thing of yours… was fan-fucking-tastic…", Lovino was the first one to catch his breath and speak again. I just had the strength to roll on my back, so Lovi was on top of me, because I would have been a bit too heavy for him.

"I can feel my self-confidence rising to heaven", I laughed breathlessly. "But I have to say, when I called something "making love" before… I was so wrong…" I felt my eyes sting a little bit from shier happiness, and blinked, laughing even more.  
Lovino just stared at me with an unreadable face, and then he snorted, mischief glistering in his eyes.

"Oh…is that so…", he said with a dangerously low voice, and got up just a little bit.  
I looked at him with questioning eyes and gulped. A little worry shot through my stomach. It was too much… right? God Antonio you idiot… you overdid it… again… why just can't you shut up some times?

"But what will you say after I'm done with you?", Lovino suddenly said. I stared at him dumfounded as his face disappeared in front of me… not to stand up… no… he wandered… down…

I sat up in one second holding his shoulders.

"No! Don't… ah… I know you don't like it….", I said suddenly feeling embarrassed… and I knew Lovino knew why, because he already glanced down.

"Doesn't stop you from getting eager…..", he said with a smirk.

"Yeah… sometimes my body and brain disagree how to act. I'm just a man after all…" I grinned as well, but then got serious. "Really. I don't know about your experiences, but it's not looking to me, like you would enjoy it. And if that is the case, then I prefer you not doing it… I did it because I like to pleasure you, not because I felt like I had to, so….", I trailed off, because of the glare he was shooting at me right now.

"Shut up you Bastard… this here is different… and right now, I'm getting pretty hot, when I imagine you moaning because what I am doing to you", he stopped my ramble and let me look down on him to prove his point.

It really shut me up – with a bunch of butterflies rioting in my stomach-and I let him continue. I almost squealed in excitement, unable to talk as I got pushed back down, my eyes already twisting with the first touch.

I could now tell about it, but no description would fit to what I experienced just now… maybe this was the reason I only lasted for a shamefully short time. Even Lovino was a bit astonished and looked at me with wide eyes, liking his lips as my head turned bright red in just a second.

"Ah… sorry…", was everything I could say to that, hiding my head in a pillow until I heard a satisfied huff.

"Now if that isn't a big push for my self- confidence", he said leaning over me and taking the pillow away. I had a chance to see that beautiful smile of his. Oh my god…

"Please fuck me right now…", was the only thing I managed to stammer, already curling my legs around his hips. And this is what he did. Very very good, I have to admit. And his kisses… I could lose my mind in this kisses.

I love him…

"What the fuck are you starring at and grinning?", Lovino smacked the back of my head, as he rose his head from my chest. We were both still panting, and I gently caressed his now very sensitive skin with my fingertips causing him to jerk a little.

"Lovi… I'm just happy…" I responded honestly. "And there is a spider on your ceiling…"

"You are such a bastard…"

"And what about you?", I asked nuzzling his hair in affection, overhearing his insults. "I am great and hilarious, but you really are a bastard…", Lovino repeated kissing my neck.

"But at least I'm your sexy bastard?", I tried hopefully.

"Yeah yeah… you are, and I'm happy… and I love you", he quickly kissed my lips, and showed me another of those perfect smiles.

"But now go get us some drinks and chips, I have a new game for my PS4 and I choose you to play it with me. Feel honored", Lovino said grinning.

I sat up exited. "That about the J-Stars? I'm on my way!"

I got out of the bed and getting the things Lovino wanted, while he got the play station ready in the living room.

"Prepare to die", he said as we started the first fight, his legs over mine on the couch.

"Let's see", I responded, holding a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hey!", he shouted poking me in the side.

We first fought on the couch with pillows, then we fought some more on the game and in the end we fell asleep, cuddling and enjoying the pleasant warmth of the significant other.  
This is how I imagine a perfect day… with you lover and best friend.

* * *

Soo...

there are already some multi chapter Spamano stories in progress at the moment (each at least 4 chapters) and I´m thinking off translating some of them in english... I just can´t decide wich one.

So maybe you can help me with this and tell me wich of the stories sounds more interesting to you.

\- HumanAU!: Lovino is a rich but unhappy businessman and Antonio is a kind of poor but happy dancer... it really is a lot of what happiness means and what the meaning of life could be.

\- GansterAU!: Two waring clans, but one mission... intrigues sometimes bring people together. Its a little bit comedy, action and of course Spamano :)

\- no AU and not really Spamano but the past of Spain and South Italy out of Spains POV (focus on their Charakter developement)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys!

I´m a little sad but also proud to say... this is it! The epilouge. With this flatmates comes to its end.

Its very short but I simply dindn´t want it to end with the present, because lifestories continues even after the "happy end"... and i think i wanted to see how it will be for the two of them :3

A big thanks to all of you for keeping up with this story until the end, I am very grateful for every View, Fav, Follow, Review etc. :3

Special Thanks to PinataEnthusiast for the help with the last chapters!

I really liked to write this story and I definetly will keep writing Spamano because... they are really special (in a good way XD)

So enjoy!

* * *

 **-Epilogue-**

Normally things end with the "And they lived happily ever after" or a wedding or something like that.

Yeah, but since the story of Lovi and I started in a kind of strange way, a sappy happy ending would be not the right thing.

Let me tell you how we lived after that and it was everything else then perfect.

Maybe that was the reason we were happy. It was five years now. The five best years of my life.  
There were things that never changed. We kept on living like we did before, doing all that stuff together that friends would do. Life wasn't perfect so there was often a reason to get drunk and complain, even if the topic wasn't love anymore.

By the way, my room is our fitness and hobby room now, because after I sneaked in his bed every night for months –he hugged me back despite all the complaints-, he just threw my bed out one day and replaced it with a beamer and a huge screen and a little corner with a starting kit for gardening.

When I came home one day he told me while blushing madly that this was a better use of space. It simply was his way of showing me his love. Isn't he the best?

And his moody character actually was really useful when it came to an argument. We both were really stubborn and discussed everything until the very end – broken plates included-. Don't be shocked, the result was always a little improvement in our relationship because we pushed ourselves to the limit. I learned so much more about Lovi, his strengths his hidden weaknesses… and I was really proud whenever he let his walls down for me.

He was actually the only person I never faked a smile for again. That we both didn't gave up on improving was showing that we cared much even if it was exhausting some times.

…. And …the sex after a fight… oh my god.

I mean sex with Lovi was always really good and thanks to our former screwing agreement we knew a lot of things about each other.

But pacification sex … yepp. That was something special… I remember that one time I couldn't walk for a whole day… and he neither… that was a night.

So there was the fun sex, the amazing sex and also the love making… when it was nice and slow and full of loving kisses that made the heart warm and fluttered… well I'm trailing off here…

*Pinch*

"What are you smiling about so dumpily, Bastard", a sleepy voice got my attention.

"I was thinking about us", I told him with a big smile and adjusted my arms around him pressing my chest to his back.

"Yeah… I can feel THAT. You woke me up…", he mumbled with a smirk but shifted a little bit to press his ass against my growing erection to tease me more. How was I supposed to calm down when he was doing that…?

"I can't sleep" I whined playfully and let my hands wander to his hips.

Lovino stopped his moving and closed his eyes again.

"If you can't hold back, then fuck me… but don't wake me up while doing so", he said and already sounded half asleep but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Ah… you know how to put me off just as well as to turn me on at the same time… that is why I love you so much", I said chuckling and kissed his neck.

"Damn… now I'm aroused too… you pervert", he finally said, his voice not angry and turned his head. "Hurry… I have to wake up early tomorrow…"

"How about I make sure you wake up tomorrow with a nice massage under the shower?"  
I kissed his lips lovingly, while letting my hands wander and smiling over his agreeing hum.

"Oh and by the way, I love you too bastard…"


End file.
